


Fable

by lavender22



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Elves, Fairies, JunChan siblings, M/M, Romance, chan little brother, elf junhee, fairy donghun, fairytale, heir donghun, king junhee, mountain elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender22/pseuds/lavender22
Summary: In a feet of diplomacy the Seagreen Fairy Tribe marries the Heir of tribe Donghun, to the intense young King of the Mountain Elves, Junhee.
Relationships: Junhee - Relationship, Lee Donghun & Park Junhee | Jun, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. From The Sunlight to the Shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter AU feel free to critique, and comment.

The fairy village sat lifeless with anticipation for the Arrival of the elves. The elves came every month to collected their share of the the supply in exchange for the protecting the fairies. The exchange wasn’t necessarily equitable, the elves took as much as they wanted. 

The elves were stronger, and taller then the fairies. Tall and pale. The elves dark battled hardened eyes, glowed lime. Cheeks as hollow as their respect for the fairies. The “Mountain Elves” culture was built around brooding masculinity, darkness, and Revering the spirit of living things not their bodies. The Mountain elves were cursed by the moon spirit to baron people, unable to reproduce within their subspecies of elves, and unable produce their own food, and resources.Relying on the work of other species to survive.

The fairies fairies are the smallest and most fragile of the humanoid being of the realm. Kind and naive by nature, making them more susceptible exploitation. The beauty of fairies is incomparable, ranging from tan to deep as the night sky, and wings in every color. 

The most beautiful of the village was the heir of the Matriarch, Donghun and today he sat about the garden bathing in the warmth of the sun. His wings oscillated matching the rhythm of his breath. His companion Choi slept on his lap, Donghun grinned stroking the fuzzy catapillar, “this is our last day in the garden.”

“Heir Donghun, Heir Donghun!” The liaisons shouted.

“I’m here.”

“Of dear child, your Mother sent me to retrieve you, the elves could arrive very soon.”

Donghun got up from his spot, breathing in the garden sunlight one last time. It was his duty to his people join the elves as a mate for their young king. The fairy village council agreed for the relationship fairies and the mountain elves to grow, and become more equitable a union between the heir and the young king would would be essential. His heart was broken for his own freedom, but his duty was to his people. It was his destiny, this responsibility hurt. The young king would not be an easy person to soften but Donghun knew how to capture the heart. The mountain elves where tough, therefore Donghun had to be tougher. The elves never hurt any of the fairies but they weren’t always kind and polite. 

The heir and his escort walked to the temple to as requested of his mother,

“Kihyun?”

“Yes heir Donghun,” the liaison answered.

“I’ll miss you.”

Kihyun’s old eyes glazed over with tears unshed, “I will miss you too.”

Donghun eyes misted, squeezing onto Choi a little stronger.

When they reached the temple, Kihyun lead into the structure and parted with a reassuring bow.

“My child you’re here just in time the elves are here.”

Donghun looked up to see a tall pale elf with darkened eye sockets, looking down at him with face seemingly disgusted. The matriarch looked nervous standing beside the young king like a tower. His chest was high and his arms tucked under his heavy cape.

“My lord, i’m the Heir of the Sea’green Fairy Tribe. I’m honored to serve you, as the bridge between you and my tribe.” Donghun bowed to the floor desperately. Every word in his body shaked up from his stomach to his throat, and out. The young king’s gaze seemed to disarm his function. 

“This is him?” He jestured.

“Yes my lord, this is my only offspring,.”

Donghun unbowed his to look up at the young king, the king scanned over him, eyes stuck on lips and mouth breathing. The king was entranced by the features, the rosiness of his cheeks, his large wide set fawn eyes, the earthy tone of his skin. Fairies had a naturally charming aura. The king was smitten.

The young king’s look toward the matriarch, “have your people load our carts , with supplies, and prepare him for the journey to the mountains.”

The matriarch collected her son, joined by Dressmaids, and servant.

“Here my son, servants please grab these cases,” this mother gestured, “Donghun, my angel stay safe, and be mindful of your diplomatic duties. Mother loves you.”

Donghun kissed her on the forehead, “mother I promise to fulfill duty to our tribe.”

They bother shed tear, “you are growing to fine young fable, I always wonder if I raised you to be so just or you were born that way.”

“Its both, mother.”

Donghun picked up Choi placing him in his shoulder bag. Donghun and his mother walked out the temple hand and hand, meeting the elves at the entrances. They exchange last loving gesture, “be strong my butterfly, the tribe loves you.”

The king walked up the them grabbing onto Donghun’s arm, tilting his head in the direction of the horses, pulling him in that direction. Donghun turned his attention to the King. “My lord, can you loosen your grip please.” 

“Its Junhee.”

“Sorry my lord...”

“Call me Junhee, that is my name, I’m your husband. No need for formalities.” Donghun noticed the darkness rise up in Junhee’s voice. Junhee was so intense.

Junhee pulled olive green winter cape of this horse, draping it over the heir. He was amused with how it swallowed the fairy, “you are small.” Junhee instructed him to lift his arms slightly to left him on the horse. Junhee then mounted the horse spooning Donghun. Donghun felt so safe with his body up against Junhee’s strong chest. Junhee grabbed the reins of the horse circling around to the other elves who traveled with them.

“This is Byeongkwan, and Sehyoon my closest companions, and advisors.”

The Byeongkwan spoke first, “hello, Heir Donghun.”

The Sehyoon chimed in, “pleasure to meet you lets try making to back to the mountains before nightfall.”

Donghun thought they seemed polite.He looked back to glimpse at Junhee’s face, the same intense face looking down at him. Donghun jumped at the sensation of Junhee’s thumb stroking his lip, guiding itself inside his mouth. The sensation was orgasmicly foreign to the fairy, causing him to unintentionally mewl. Junhee stopped outwardly not phased by the sound. Donghun blushed embarrassment turning himself front.

Junhee returned his other hand to the reigns, “let head out.”


	2. Moon Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling into the new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.

The horses cross the ocean grass plains head north to the mountains. Junhee felt Donghun’s body rock with the gallop of the horses. Slowed his horse down to allow Sehyoon to lead their caravan. He was so distracted be Donghun presences he didn’t think it would be best for him to lead. From the angle from which he sat over Donghun, he could only see his lips and nose pocking out from his fluff of hair.  So cute. 

Junhee knew that it would be a adjustment for Donghun being a fairy living with elves. The culture differences, the handling of emotion. Junhee could sense the emotionality radiating off Donghun. He would need lots of love and attention. Junhee was raised to be and by a Clan of rigid, frigid as the landscape they claimed home. This people where warriors, and scholars rarely lead with emotions. 

Donghun began to dose off, the ride was calming for him and he was holding back tears. The situation he was in settled in and his sadness was overwhelmingly tiring. He rested his head up against Junhee’s bicep and drifted to sleep.

Donghun body jerked awake with the bite of the cold. His lungs also seem to be accessing less air because of the altitude.

“Are awake my Pearl.” Junhee whispered soft low voice. 

Donghun nodded his head, “are we almost there?”

“Yes.”

When caravan reached the top the palace was at full view. The palace was carved out of the mountain. A modern marvel of architecture, each column made of a rich blue stone. Donghun noticed three elves standing out the entrance of the castle one a teenage boy who looked like a student, round middle aged woman, and older gentleman who looked ready to serve. Junhee stopped the horses three feet from the welcoming party. 

“Did you you have a lovely trip my lord.” Junhee jumped down from the horse, and helping Donghun off. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan followed preparing to unload the caravan supply, two servants came to aid them. Junhee ushered Donghun with his hand towards the three waiting for them. Donghun apprehensive meet the palace Elves,  were they all as stiff and ruthless as the stories.

“Yes we did,” him and the heir bowed, “this is Donghun the Heir of the Seagreen Fairies. Donghun his is Jiwon the head of Palace affairs, and Hyunyeong, of my clergy council.” 

Donghun held on tight to Junhee’s bicep to easy his anxiety, he politely exchanged a bow with the three. The three pairs of sharp viridian eyes were intimidating.

“He is a beauty, Junhee, quite the little  Brownie . Jun,” the teenage grinned with intrigue, “I’m Yuchan the Prince of this palace. I hope we can be friends.” Yuchan eye glowed big, and his teeth were at full display. 

“My, brother will give you a tour of the castle tomorrow, but for now he’ll show you to you quarters. If you will excuse me now.”

Junhee intended to walk alway but the hold of a fairy was keeping him from leaving easily. “Whats wrong Donghun?” Donghun was looking up at him with the biggest soft sad eyes. “Will you come to my room to sleep, my lord.” Junhee’s heart melted, he nodded, “I will try my pearl.”

Yuchan lead Donghun through the palace, “your like a baby mouse Brownie, there is nothing for you to be afraid of my brother won’t let a single hair on your head.”

Donghun had so many conflicting feeling, he barely knew Junhee but he was more familiar than his obnoxiously friendly sibling. “Oh, Donghun you can call me Chan or Channie.” Yuchan extended his cocked arm to Donghun, we the intention of softening the awkward nature of their stroll.

“Do to talk to anyone but anyone but my brother?”

Donghun was staring off into space, “oh.. sorry I thing I’m just a little shell shocked., forgive me.”

Chan cut his eyes out bewilderment they turned left up to the stairwell,  Donghun is going to be a tough nut to crack. Chan stopped at a windowalong the stairwell. “look there’s the courtyard, it doubles as our garden and training from the King’s court.” The courtyard was baron expected for scantily placed trees and winter perennials. It reminded Donghun of the garden in this village.

“Does the sun come out often there?” Chan was surprises Donghun had a question for him, the fairies eyes grew in size showing how the courtyard was of very important interest to him. Chan responded regretfully, “we don’t get that much sun up here in the mountains, you can tell by our skin. So hold on to your color you’ll definitely lose a shade or two living with us up here.” 

Once they got to the top of the stairs Chan pointed to the directionof Donghun’s room. Walking him to his room, “Hey I haven’t seen your wings since you’ve been here are really a fairy!”

Donghun threw his head back and released a bright cackle, “by goodness Channie, you a sweet silly boy, yes I have wings. I promise i’ll show you tomorrow.”

The teen let out cheesy grin, “ok I’ll hold you to it, Oh, be up early! There is so much for me to show you! MY BROTHER EVEN APPROVED ME TO GET A BREAK FROM MY STUDIES TO SHOW YOU AROUND!”Donghun’s cheeks rose with the smile he wore listening to Chan ramble with vigor. 

“Yeah bright and early, sleep well Heir Donghun.”

Donghun rubbed the boy’s shoulder, “goodnight, sweet boy.”

Donghun watched The boy walk off waving enthusiastically as he walked down the hall to the stairwell. Donghun entered his quarters with deep exhaling breath. The was in stark contrast with the deep blues of the rest of the castle. It was olive with soft mute green tones, in the colors of his tribe. The bed was huge and sat at the middle of the back wall, the wall parallel to the back one had a lit fireplace that off center from the middle of the wall. Donghun walked over to the vanity in corner of the room, fiddling with the makeup, brushes neatly placed. He pulled the chair out to see his reflection glaring back him, full lips on their natural mauve color, his big brown eyes batting under his lashes, and brown wispy hair. His face was beautiful, his skin glowing tan. In the light of the hearth eyes glowed like panned gold, the fire metaphorical lit a fire in him to make a something good come out of union for his tribe. He shredded his coat, stretching his wings, prostrating towards the moon outside his window, balcony. 

Oh, moon spirit of the tides,

Mother of children that are lost in the night of their own mind.

The one who helped when no other would

Blue corn moon plant the seed in the womb of my wisdom,

Give me power to phase like you.

Donghun sat in in the bath the dressmaids made from staring into the Star lit sky. “Heir Donghun did need any other assistance before leave?”

“No thank you kindly dear.” The maid bowed out of the room.

Donghun changed fresh undergarments and a tulle robe, restless waiting for Junhee.He mind wondered to think about what the king might want to do when gets into bed. Donghun was not read to consummate their union, what if it hurt, or he was rough, or not caring? Judging by the way he touched my lip, he probably is most definitely very sexual. 

Donghun spent a creditable amount of time tossing and turning. Choi climbed up the bed to see what the ruckus was, then went about their way to a pillow near the hearth. 

“Junhee won’t mind if I come see him,” donghun got up from the bed, put on a pair of slippers. Peaking out to the lantern lit halls, and making his way down the stairwell. He did know which exactly to go but he followed the noice of men. The regular hall broke of into a hall with taller ceilings covered in elven artworks, and language. The not rumble of chairs, chalices, and voices stacked to the ceilings rang more clear. The soldier were celebrating a recent victory against the kingdoms of humans for the Northwest. Donghun peaked around the entrance of the Dining hall. Drunken elves dancing and rejoicing amongst themselves. A band played in the corner. Donghun surveyed to the room eyes stopping on Junhee mingling with his subjects like a true king.  He is so handsome. 

“Your Majesty?” He turned to see Sehyoon, with a smile on his face eager to aid. 

“Oh Sehyoon, hello.” 

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Um, I was don’t want to interrupt-“

Sehyoon’s eyes filled with empathy, “oh no my majesty, its not to much what is it you need?”

The fairy coyly voiced, “I was wondering what Junhee was doing.”

“Oh your highness it would not be a problem for my to escort you in to Jun.”

Donghun shook his head no, “I’m not properly dressed to attended the feast.”

“Understandable, your Grace, I’ll let him know.”

Junhee was in the middle of a conversation with the council, when Sehyoon politely tapped him, “excuse us council, but may I steal his majesty really quickly?”

The council gladly relieved the king, “What going on Sehyoon?”

Sehyoon pointed at the entrance, “his ladyship requests you. ”

Junhee rushed to the entrance, finding the fairy staring at the walls, Junhee grabbed Donghun by his hands, “everything alright?”

“Sorry I know you’re having a special celebration i was just wondering where you were.”

“No, no, its let head back to the room,” Junhee wrapped his arm aroundthe side of Donghun’s ribs. 

“Did the servants take care of everything,” Donghun responded to him with a head nod.

When they reached the room, Junhee quietly closed the door, “Pearl you should lie down.” Donghun made his way to the bed snuggling under the covers until only his nose up could be seen. Junhee began to take off this vest, then untuck his shirt to come out of it. Then unclamped sword holster. Donghun heart was fluttering at a fast pace, junhee was shirtless infront of him, his body was craved like a statue, but still thin. The veins in his in his skin all flexed with every movement. Once he got near the bed he lifted the edge of the cover, “can come in with you, your majesty?”

“Sure,” he chirped.

Jun smoothly slid in the bed next to Donghun, and in a soft voice, “come here.”

Donghuncrawled over to Junhee placing his head on his chest. Head rising and falling with every breathe, Junhee fiddled in his the fairy’s hair. 

“I want you know that there no reason to be shy with me,” Junhee pounces top of Donghun who curled up face to face with The young king. Junhee grabbed ahold of Donghun’s calf pushing his thigh to side of his abdomen. The elf’s eyes softly glazedinto his mates. 

“Junhee?”

“Yes, Pearl.”

“Will I be able to visit home?” Donghun wistful eyes seemed to be searching his face for an answer.

Junhee caressed the cheek of the fairy, “I’m not sure, we are about to head into a war and the Council says that your priority is birthing an heir.”

Donghun turned away form Jun, “so I’m just a concubine?”

“No, thats not-“

“Thats what it sounds like, your fairy breeder queen,” donghun sat up to turn away from him. Junhee could feel angry boiling up in himself,  how dare he disrespect me.  “Hey, YOUR PEOPLE ARE THE ONES NEED PROTECTION, AND EXCHANGED YOU FOR IT,” Junhee raged like a dragon grabbing Donghun by the arm. Donghun yanked his arm Away from the elf’s bruising grip, eyes swelling in tears. 

“I’m the king of this land, you will do as I say or forfeit the agreement.”

“I know what My purpose is here but I’m not just a member of you’re court, I’m the Heir of the Seagreen Tribe, and the Queen. If you can’t be diplomatic I’m not going to make it easy for you, “ Donghun spat back. 

“I suggest you see yourself out of my Quarters, My young King. Your  older queen needs his beauty sleep so he pop a pale wraithe elf heir out, wouldn’t wanna disppoint your table of  old crones .” Donghun facetiously turned in his cover so he was not visible to Junhee. 

“They are a council!”

“Whatever see yourself out,” mumbled from under the covers. Junhee shamefully picked up his garments. Donghun’s tongue was vindictive, Junhee was not used to such combative behavior. As the king his subjects trusted he knew well, ever though his young age. Even as hard as it was to admit, Donghun was right. He is the queen not a concubine. Donghun excited Jun.

Donghun woke up the sound songbirds, and morning light. Choi resting to him chewing the fabric of the silk pillowcase. He was still caught up in the arguement he had we Junhee,  maybe I was to harsh. Knock knock!  “Your majesty, its the dressmaids may we come in ready you for the day.”

“Come in!”

Donghun was dressed in casual garb reserved for the queen. Donghun stood infront of the mirror in just his undergarments, the maids helped him step into each leg of the olive tights, then the other leg. “The king had the laundress specially dye your garments you majesty. We knew powder green is the color of you Tribe.” The girl playfully added. “Be sure to thank them for me.” 

The maids then slipped the gown over his had, the back sewn in a way for the wings to come out comfortable. Then lacing up a vested corset slightly snuggle. 

Donghun was so involved in his own feeling he failed to introduce himself, “What are you girls names, I’m Donghun.”

“I’m Chaery, your majesty,” the shorter girl bowed. “My name is Yuna, we are sisters.” Donghun smiled at them notice their unusually Fae features. 

“Are you from these mountains.”

Chaery the older of the nodded, “yes our father an elf, advisor Sehyoon, and our  Pama was a from the Western Lacewing.” 

“They past away when we were little,” Yuna blurted out. “Yuna, don’t be morbid, his majesty doesn’t want to hear that.” 

Donghun laughed, “it’s fine I’m glad not to be the only Fae around. elves can be... quite uppidy.”

“Yeah our father is a hard ass.”

The Queen yowled at the statement.

“Yuna! Watch you language! But we have 3 other sisters.”

A knock on the door call of their attention, “Heir Donghun, its Yuchan, are you ready for the tour?”

“Yes come in Chan.”


End file.
